moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexanya Moonfall
Code of The Blackrose "Here I stand, over your corpse, bloody and dying, and upon it I leave a blackrose. All will fear, and all shall die. You may run, but may not hide. Fear not death, fear me instead. Fear not death, The Blackrose comes. Biography Birth and Prior History Alexanya Moonfall was born in Winterspring, Starfall Village. Her father was a Highborne Magi, and her mother a Kaldorei Priestess. She was sickly and frail for the most part of her childhood, but had potential with the arcane, as well as swordsmanship and the glaive. She had been recognized as a great fighter by a Sentinel stationed there, and was offered a position, eventually becoming a Captain, and later a Watcher and Warden under Maiev Shadowsong. The Legion Invasion She had been stationed in Ashenvale with Shandris Feathermoon once the Legion invaded once more, being spared from the atrocity Tyrande committed to get Illidan back. She had killed many demons and undead before being ordered to retreat. While she was Hyjal, she witnessed her mother being torn to shreds by the Undead, as well as the Orcs that had tried to save her. Hunt for Illidan During the journey to bring Illidan back, she had taken a horrible injury to her left shoulder. A Naga myrmidon had impaled her with a trident, leaving her to die. The recuperation had taken five weeks, and hindered her abilities to shoot a bow and arrow. Because of this, she did not join Maiev in Outlands. Time in the Alliance. The time she spent working for the Alliance was not as a soldier, but as an Assassin. She took out many higher up officers working under the Horde Banner. She would leave their bodies either dead or dying, with her traditional blackrose left on it. During one of her assassination jobs during the battle for Andorhal, she was compromised, and taken prisoner by the Forsaken. She had managed to escape, but not without a sprained ankle, and broken arm. Parting of the Mists Prior to the Pandaria campaign, she had joined Lioncrest, scouting around the Tundra and giving vital information about a Death Knight who had planned to attack the Keep. Afterwards, she left, joining the Highguard, and being promoted to Field Commander, and was known as the High Warden. A year or so afterwards, she had joined Nights Edge, being offered a position, and gladly rejoined her people. Equipment Armor: A darker version of any Warden's armor. Spaulders with a slight curved were buckled to her shoulders, a cloak with multiple knives embedded into the hems, and her Order's crest tailored into it. A near skintight chest piece covered her torso, and the same kind of armor went for her leggings. Weapons: Alexanya's weapons usually consist of dual cutlasses, shortswords, sabres and smaller sized dual umbra crescents. Ranged: Under her Warden's cloak was a belt that contained multiple daggers that were laced with poison. Along this belt that ran along her waist were also two holsters that contained two pistols, oftentimes they were her revolvers, made of bronze and traced with silver. For more formal events however, she wore two wheel-lock pistols in their place, made of ebony wood, reinforced with steel, and burned into the sides were different Thalassian words. Mounts and Companions Ronae: Black war saber, known to protect Alexanya if ever endangered. Zarith: Winterspring Cub that was found nearly dead in the wilds. Darkwing: Hippogryph, ironically named considering the white feather this beast holds. Titles High Warden - Given by Aeriyth Dawnsorrow Madam Death - Self Given Ranger of the Moon - Given by Aeriyth Dawnsorrow Blackrose - Known title for her calling cards on her victims, a black rose. Known Battles • Battle for Mount Hyjal • The Burning Crusade/Outlands • Northrend Campaign • Battle against Twilight's Hammer and Deathwing • Pandaria Campaign • Siege of Orgrimmar • March on Arathi Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Sentinels Category:Wardens Category:Night Elf Category:Order of Lioncrest Category:The Highguard Category:Nights Edge